kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Travis
Kyle Travis is Kamen Rider Onyx, and is the older brother of Kaden Travis who is also Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Kyle and Kaden were both thieves who stole as young teens, after one heist Kyle was taken from Kaden and was sent to Ventara to become the strongest rider there was and earn his riches. Kaden recieves the Onyx Advent Deck and became Kamen Rider Onyx, as he fights all who oppose Xaviax, Kyle would also find his home and see his brother again. History Past to be added Present to be added Becoming Kamen Rider Onyx to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms Onyx A black-colored version of Dragon Knight contracted to , Onyx possesses the same abilities and combat potential as the former; however, Onyx is relatively stronger than Dragon Knight, due to his Advent Cards having a higher AP. This is shown when Kit as Onyx manages to overpower Adam, the original Dragon Knight, in episode 34. The only disadvantage of the Onyx form is the lack of a Survive Mode card. ;Advent Deck Like Dragon Knight, Onyx slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Black Drag Visor. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragblacker to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a black dragon-designed broadsword. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a black dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker. *'Guard Vent': Attaches black dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragblacker for Onyx's Final Vent. It consists of Onyx jumping into the air to emit dark energy and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. *'Link Vent': When combined with the 12 other cards of this type, all thirteen Final Vents are combined into one massive Pulse. They were only used to destroy Xaviax. Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Saber Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Claw Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Drag Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Dragon Rider Kick. Link Vent.png|Link Vent Equipment * - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Kyle holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Beast inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world. * - Transformation belt materialized from a mirror reflection. * - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Beast (if they catch any) Weapons Onyx * Onyx ** - dragon-like for Spear to summon the Advent Cards' powers to his and other Riders if he used theirs. Vehicles *Ride Strikers - Motorcycles that used by Riders to enter Mirror World. Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Note to be added See Also * - (Original) * - (Japanese)